Porqué yo, Kira
by asdf42
Summary: LxLightxL. Serie de oneshots en un universo en donde Light nunca recuperó sus recuerdos, y él y L decidieron que hacían un excelente dúo detectivesco (y sexual). En este capítulo, el clímax a la investigación de L sobre el supuesto affair de Light, con una sorpresiva maniobra romántica (sugerida por el internet).
1. ¡Oh, sensei!

**Título:** Porqué yo, Kira

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance, humor

**Comentarios:** Esto está ambientado en el universo de mi historia "Efecto Colateral", no es necesario leerla, basta saber que Higuchi murió con el Deathnote y L Light decidieron estoicamente que estaban mejor acompañados que solos así que se dedican a solucionar casos y recorrer el mundo en toda su gloria de maníaticos genios.

**Resumen:** En este capítulo, Light Yagami, estudiante modelo, tiene que reunirse con un de sus profesores. En su oficina. Solos (si entiendes lo que digo).

**Disclaimer:** Death Note no me pertenece, es propiedad del dúo dinámico Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. El gran anime es de Madhouse.

* * *

><p>Light Yagami se miró por un momento al espejo, fijándose en la totalidad de su apariencia, y dando un sonoro suspiro se arregló por tercera vez la corbata roja que portaba.<p>

La compacta camisa, tan planchada como siempre, estaba un poco ajustada pero no lo suficiente como para que se viera mal, sino más bien le daba un aire más sofisticado. Eso sumado a lo impecable de sus pantalones y la chaqueta perfectamente ubicada en su cuerpo, lo hacían ver como el perfecto estudiante.

El problema era que se sentía más que un poco raro vistiendo aquello.

Pero bueno, promesas eran promesas y ya tenía que irse despidiendo de su reflejo en el espejo para poder ir a encontrase con su profesor.

Podría ser peor, pensó no sin un poco de humor cuando salió del elegante baño, caminando por el pasillo hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la oficina de su superior. Tocó despacio, tres pequeños golpes de igual magnitud, hasta que la indiferente voz del hombre al otro lado le dio un quedo "pase".

-Buenos días, sensei –saludó haciendo una pequeña referencia, observando que la oficina era como cualquier otra.

El extraño hombre frente a él solo movió la cabeza en señal de saludo, sin perder su posición recta sentado en la silla frente al escritorio, sus manos cruzadas en la mesa. Su desordenado pelo negro parecía haber sido peinado (y haber perdido la batalla con el cepillo), y el traje formal lucía gigante encima de su desgarbada forma, pareciendo haber salido de un mal anuncio de ropa para bibliotecarios amantes del tweed.

Guardándose sus opiniones con respecto a la apariencia del profesor, Light caminó hasta sentarse en la silla desocupada-, todavía no comprendo bien el motivo por esta reunión –dijo, logrando que su voz sonara un poco preocupada.

-Yagami-kun ha sido un estudiando muy _malo_ –contestó el profesor en tono sugestivo, solo el brillo en su mirada delatando algo en su apática cara.

Light se aguantó las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco frente a semejante línea-, eso no me explica lo que ocurre.

-Sus notas han bajado mucho y hemos recibido quejas con respecto a su arrogancia, egoísmo, exceso de responsabilidad y antipatía.

Light a veces realmente se arrepentía de un montón de decisiones en su vida y de la falta de dignidad a la que se tenía que enfrentar a diario, pero como era un tipo justo y simpático (no como aquellas estúpidas acusaciones) se limitó a pararse con lentitud, moviendo una de sus manos por la tela del pantalón para dejarlo tan liso como estaba al comienzo-, ¿y qué tendría que hacer para cambiar eso?

El profesor, quien hasta el momento había estado con sus gigantescos ojos negros pegados en el movimiento de su mano, levantó con rapidez la cabeza, llevando su dedo pulgar hacia el mentón-, me temo que la situación es delicada, y Yagami-kun tendría que hacer mucho por mejorarla.

Light dio un suave "mmm" y caminó hacia la esquina del escritorio más cerca de la silla del hombre, apoyando su cadera en el borde-, ¿y qué tendría que hacer, para cambiar su opinión? –preguntó, bajando la vista y mirándolo por debajo de sus pestañas con fingida timidez.

El profesor tragó saliva, moviendo su silla hacia atrás y poniendo las manos en su regazo-, debería sentarse aquí –aconsejó con indiferencia, señalando a sus piernas-, y contarme el porqué de su bajo desempeño.

Light movió su cuerpo despacio, dejando que la chaqueta se abriera aún más, hasta quedar delante del profesor, viéndolo golpear suavemente sus piernas en señal de que se apurará. Light sonrió para dentro-, tal vez esto no sea lo correcto –suspiró con un ademán de puchero en sus labios, evitando sentarse arriba del otro hombre.

El mohín en la boca del profesor pasó casi desapercibido-, usted es solo un estudiante, Yagami-kun, le recomiendo que me haga caso.

El susodicho enangostó los ojos en molestia.

-Una recomendación, no una orden –habló de nuevo el hombre, sonriendo un poco.

Está vez Light sí puso los ojos en blanco y cayó pesadamente en el regazo del hombre mayor, escuchando un pequeño "auch" y sintiendo unos brazos rodearle la cintura.

-Así está mejor -el profesor comentó satisfecho, acomodándolos para luego mirarlo al rostro.

Light se dejó observar, solo enarcando una ceja, y cerrando los ojos al sentir los labios del hombre contra los suyos, no correspondiendo el beso.

-Yagami-kun –el hombre se separó molesto al ver su falta de movimiento.

-Siento que esto no es legal, sensei –murmuró con voz acongojada, ignorando la molestia del otro-, más aún, creo que todo esto ha sido una treta para aprovecharse de mí.

-Yagami-kun está siendo muy dificultoso con todo esto.

Light abrió bien los ojos, poniendo su rostro de mayor inocencia para luego decir-: podría llamar a la policía por este tipo de atención.

El profesor lo miró con cara de querer botarlo de su regazo.

-Pero viendo que ya estamos así –rectificó, moviendo ambos brazos hacia el cuello del hombre-, supongo que no me queda más que recibir su atención –y terminando sus palabras acabó con los centímetros de distancia, uniendo sus bocas con pasión.

Estuvieron besándose por un momento y cuando la chaqueta de Light se encontró en el piso éste se separó, con rostro alertado-, ¿Y si alguien escucha?

El profesor, aún un tanto acalorado por la sesión de besos, solo frunció el ceño-, nadie entra a mi oficina, y la puerta está cerrada.

-Mmm –dijo Light, moviendo una de sus manos hacia la corbata que tanto se había acomodado, con toda la intención de sacársela, pero al ver esto, el profesor lo detuvo.

-No –dijo, sus mejillas tornándose un tono rosa frente a la palidez de su piel-, mantenga la camisa y la corbata, Yagami-kun.

Light lo miró unos segundos, hasta subir la vista al techo y soltar la corbata (esta no era la petición más rara que le había tocado recibir, después de todo).

El profesor, sintiéndose al parecer valiente por lo bien recibido de su requisito, apretó la cintura de Light, moviendo al tiempo la silla, hasta dejarlo casi apoyado en el escritorio.

-Auch –se quejó al sentir el borde de la madera chocar contra su espalda, así que decidiendo apurar la situación (y sintiendo la erección debajo de sus nalgas, cobrar más atención), se levantó con rapidez, tirando las pocas cosas en el escritorio y sentándose en él.

-Tanta iniciativa –dijo el hombre frente a sus acciones, levantándose de su posición para volver a lanzarse sobre él, recibiendo un coscorrón y una orden de "con más suavidad, que esto está duro… ¡el escritorio, idiota!".

Soltando un gemido bajo, Light movió sus manos por los costados del profesor, hasta llegar a los pantalones, que con apenas un tirón se cayeron por las delgadas caderas dejando notar la falta de ropa interior.

-Yagami-kun ha sido muy _malo_ –murmuró frente a sus labios el hombre, arqueando una delgada y casi invisible ceja al ver la incredulidad frente a aquella línea-, debería ser castigado por ser tan _travieso_.

Oh dios.

Light sintió vergüenza ajena en respuesta a aquel diálogo cutre, pero ignorándolo, solo replicó en su voz más aguda y candente, viendo a su dignidad irse volando-, castígueme… _sensei_.

Al parecer aquello fue lo correcto, porque el hombre, deshaciéndose de su horrible chaqueta, comenzó a trabajar en el elegante cinturón de cuero para luego dar un jalón descuidado a los pantalones, notando que Light, el estudiante modelo, tampoco llevaba algo debajo.

Light presintiendo la llegada de una nueva línea ridícula, atrajo por la camisa al profesor, robándole el aliento y tratando de comerle las amígdalas.

-Tengo dos ideas para como seguir –dijo el hombre separándose, no sin la voz un poco entrecortada, alejándose unos centímetros como si fuera a contemplar un curso de acción-, Yagami-kun inspira mucho mi imaginación.

Light (acostumbrado a ser observado, uno de los males de ser tan guapo) pacientemente esperó, mientras con calma su mano derecha se hizo cargo de la erección que traía, dejando sus piernas caer abiertas cuando dio una buena apretada a la cabeza.

- Me he decidido, Yagami-kun, su bella espalda quedará para otra ocasión –y diciendo esto volvió a ponerse encima de él, comiéndole la boca y logrando que ambas de sus pollas chocasen entre sí, tomándolas en su mano izquierda y haciendo un túnel con sus dedos para que follaran.

-Sensei –Light tiró del pelo que ya había perdido cualquier rastro de peinado-, no acostumbro a comportarme así, o verme en este tipo de situación –ignoró la molesta risa del otro frente a sus palabras, para continuar-, creo que deberíamos apurarnos… _sensei_.

El profesor detuvo el bombeo de su mano, sacándole un quejido bajo y haciendo que los músculos de su abdomen y muslos se contrajeran-, Yagami-kun es tan travieso.

-Oh por dios –dijo Light, maldiciendo en su cabeza al tipo, y moviendo sus piernas atrajo más hacia adelante al hombre-, te estoy diciendo que te apures –le dijo con la voz grave y los ojos entrecerrados.

Con un gemido leve y un empujón de sus caderas, el profesor cabeceó, moviendo una de sus manos hacia la camisa de Light, hasta tocar suavemente los pezones recubiertos, sintiéndolos endurecerse bajo su frágil toque.

Oh dios, pensó Light de nuevo pero por un motivo muy diferente. El calor en su cuerpo esparciéndose hacia su rostro y entrepierna, especialmente la punta de su erección cada vez más roja.

El hombre lo miraba embelesado, pasando su vista de su rostro al suave vaivén de sus caderas-, Yagami-kun, ¿me daría el permiso de follarlo?

Light abrió bien los ojos, llevándose una mano al rostro (y aprovechando de sacarse el cabello de la frente)-, estoy vestido como estudiante, sentado en un estúpido escritorio con las piernas abiertas, ¿quieres una maldita invitación?

Poniendo un dedo índice en la boca el profesor cabeceó en asentimiento-, verdad, Yagami-kun –y diciendo eso bajó el mismo dedo hacia el culo que estaba toqueteando con su mano.

Al contacto, ambos hombres se miraron fijo, Light corriendo el rostro hacia el techo en expresión molesta y el profesor observando con alegría el movimiento de su dedo ("Yagami-kun es todo un boy scout, ya está preparado" "ignoraré esa estupidez").

El largo dedo zigzagueó el estrecho y húmedo pasaje, masajeando el lubricante en las paredes y haciendo que las caderas de Light subiesen y bajasen, follándose encima del apéndice.

-_Ahhh, Light-kun_ –gimió el hombre, cerrando los ojos y sacando su dedo para con esa mano tomar su abandonada erección y posicionándola en el agujero que la esperaba se detuvo.

Light, rojo en el rostro miró al hombre en frente-, ahora qué –afirmó con la voz hecha un hilo.

-Yagami-kun es tan inocente –murmuró el hombre, con expresión culpable-, siento que estoy ensuciando su dulce cuerpo.

-_Oh, sensei_ –respondió Light en un tono tan azucarado y suave-, si esto no avanza, creo que conozco a alguien que lamentablemente nunca más podrá pedir favores… _si es que me entiende_.

-Por supuesto.

Y con un poco de dificultad que no pasó más allá de unos segundos, la punta hinchada de su polla penetró el pasaje, siguiéndole el resto del miembro hasta quedar sus testículos chocando contra las nalgas del estudiante.

Light gimió alto, murmurando _sensei, sensei, sensei_, y moviendo sus propias manos hacia los hombros del profesor acercó sus rostros besándolo, pasando de su quijada a sus labios hasta enterrar su cara en el cuello del otro.

El profesor mantuvo el ritmo suave y lento, subiendo las estocadas al sentir las caderas de Light subiendo y bajando con rapidez, aumentando el número de las penetraciones ("te estoy diciendo que más fuerte" "sensei" "más fuerte, _sensei_").

Los únicos sonidos en la oficina eran el de la madera del escritorio crujiendo junto con los quejidos de ambos hombres y el choque de sus cuerpos.

Light levantó una de sus piernas, atrayendo aún más al profesor, sintiendo la erección en su interior avanzar todavía más y rozar su próstata con exquisito cuidado. Cerró los ojos, su cuerpo un mar de sensaciones, las manos del hombre tocando sus pezones, su propia polla, los costados de sus caderas.

El profesor no estaba mejor, soltando respiraciones acaloradas contra el cuello del estudiante, suspirando su nombre de pila al sentirlo apretarse más, moviendo una de sus manos hacia los testículos del más joven para masajearlos como sabía le gustaban.

Las piernas de Light agarraron con fuerza los costados del profesor, subiendo los movimientos, y al gemir tímidamente _sensei_ en el oído del hombre, L se vino en su interior.

Todo se hizo fuerte para Light: el sentir el líquido caliente, los golpes a su próstata más el apretón en la base de su polla y los dedos en sus bolas, no faltó más que un "vamos, Light" para que sus ojos se cerraran y se viniera a negro, su cuerpo apretándose al punto del dolor y su erección manchando su impecable camisa y corbata con semen.

Se quedaron así, abrazados y apretados, hasta que Light se dejó caer en el escritorio, L siguiéndolo y cayendo en su torso para recibir un empujón y caer de cara al lado. Gimoteando patéticamente, el detective movió sus piernas, saliendo del interior del más joven, e imitando su posición en el escritorio se quedó ahí.

Light hizo un gesto de desagrado al sentir a L saliéndose y liberando el semen. Condón, pensó para las futuras ocasiones.

-Y bien –dijo rompiendo el silencio, cuando su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad.

L, el mejor detective del mundo, solo se llevó el pulgar a los labios, recorriendo con su mirada la totalidad de su cuerpo, pegando extra atención a las arrugas y a la mancha blanca que se encontraba ahora en su camisa y corbata.

-Con lo sucedido solo puedo decir que no solo Light-kun es un estudiando muy malo, si no que fácil.

-¡L! –gritó Light, dándose vuelta y pegándole un puñetazo al hombro del detective, haciéndolo poner un puchero-, no pongas esa cara de idiota, que además me presto para este escenario que se te ocurre y me tratas de fácil.

-Light-kun es tan abusivo.

-L es tan estúpido.

Estuvieron unos minutos más así, hasta que poco a poco, como si se tratara de un muñeco articulado, L se sentó en su posición normal, encaramado como si se tratara de una especie de mapache mutante, dejándolo todo al aire para malestar moral de su compañía.

-No te sientes así, que se te ve todo –se quejó molesto Light, quien aun sintiendo las piernas débiles decidió que el escritorio no era tan incómodo como creía, agregando-: ¿Y qué es con aquella ropa? Creí que Watari te traería algo.

-Lo hizo, pero creo que solo se fijó en tu uniforme, a mí solo me debió pasar uno de los suyos –dijo con cierta pena-, además de que trató de peinarme.

Light sólo debía imaginar aquella situación para concluir que Watari era un santo-, y además ¿De dónde demonios sacaste eso de "ha sido un estudiando muy malo"?

L notando el escepticismo despectivo en su tono, explicó como alguien que sabe de esas cosas-, me informé bien de cómo van estos escenarios, aquel tipo de diálogo es imprescindible.

-Y luego me preguntas porque no quiero perder mi tiempo viendo porno contigo –farfulló, cerrando los ojos.

L no pareció herido por aquella remarca, después de todo Light sabía bien que el detective tenía su propia pornografía grabada con él como protagonista (y no, no quería pensar en eso).

-Para la próxima vez, podríamos utilizar una de tus fantasías –sugirió magnánimo el detective, sacándolo de sus pensamientos-, no es más que lo correcto –agregó aún más caritativo.

Light abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño-, no creo que tenga alguna, Ryuuzaki.

L lo miró con tristeza fingida-, tan poca imaginación.

-¡Já! Y me dices abusivo –contestó molesto, levantando en sus codos para mirar a su pareja-, ni siquiera me he quejado con tener que vestirme como cuando era un estudiante, tú pervertido, que tenía diecisiete.

El rostro serio del detective se le acercó, metiéndole el pelo en la cara-, ¿estás sugiriendo algo?

-¿Sugiriendo? Pero si te he dicho de frente que eres un pervertido –Light se aguantó la sonrisa, empujándolo con la mano-, siempre estás pidiéndome que haga los papeles más pervertidos del mundo.

-Aquella hipérbole no es digna de ti, Light-kun –replicó L, bajando su cabeza desde su incómoda posición para poner un beso mariposa en el hombro de Light y con un tono tan adulador como ningún otro siguió-: no puedes culparme por imaginar tales gloriosos escenarios inspirados por tu grandiosa belleza.

Light reposó sus labios en el infernal cabello negro para luego alejarse y levantarse, sobándose con dignidad los muslos marcados por la madera-, tus halagos no te llevarán a ningún lado –dijo por encima de su hombro-, uno: hace años que tu zalamería dejó de ser adorable, y dos: no necesitas decirme sobre mi atractivo.

Como si fuera pariente de un simio, L se bajó del escritorio, subiéndose los pantalones con toda la lentitud del mundo y la de un hombre al que no le molestan las manchas-, puede ser, pero creo que Light-kun aún me encuentra adorable.

Poniéndose sus propios pantalones arrugados (por mientras, porque una ducha era necesaria, pero no quería espantar a Watari, si se lo encontraba), Light no contestó.

-El que calla otorga.

Ugh, a veces L podía ser un dolor de cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> … Oh Jebus, que vergüenza aparecerme después de tanto tiempo, lo sé :C

Para qué daré excusas, no creo que alguien le interese mi vida, pero sólo puedo decir que lamentablemente la adultez me ha privado de tiempo y mi inspiración se fue a la mierda ಠ_ಠ. Pero hace unos días releí el manga de DN y mis fics favoritos y me encontré con tantos descontinuados pero y luego de maldecir a las escritoras me di cuenta de la hipocresía y me dije "eres una perra, J" y es verdad, así que haré el mayor intento de terminar los fics que llevo, que juro ante la tumba del tío Ben que los finalizaré aunque me tome diez años.

Como regalito este PWP de mi OTP de la vida, si se les ocurre algún escenario para algún otro oneshot, no duden en dejarlo en los comentarios : D.

¡Saludos a todos! Especialmente a los que aún dejan reviews, alertas o favoritos en mis historias, trato de contestarlos todos, pero me enreda un poco el nuevo sistema de FF.


	2. Hasta que la muerte parte 1

**Porqué yo, Kira**

_(Hasta que la muerte...)_

* * *

><p>L lo sabía, había llegado el final.<p>

Mirando con resignación a su mano, específicamente a la larga hebra de cabello blanco que sostenía entre dos de sus dedos, L suspiró, conteniendo la decepción.

_Una cana._

Ya no lo podía negar más, Light tenía razón, era un adulto.

¿Quién podía culparlo? Nunca pensó en que pasaría más allá de los veinticinco, menos después de involucrarse en el caso Kira. Así que llegar a los treinta había sido más que una sorpresa.

Y ahora, cepillándose el cabello luego de que Light lo acostumbrara ("¡Tienes un nido ahí arriba! No sacas nada con lavártelo si te lo dejas así"), había encontrado no una, sino que tres canas, ¡tres!

Y eso no era el único memento mori del mes, para nada, toda esta triste situación había comenzado por culpa de Light (si lo pensaba bien, todo siempre era culpa de Light).

Estaban en la cama, con Light follándolo a lo misionario, cuando ocurrió lo peor. A L le entró un atroz dolor en el muslo; un maldito calambre por culpa de la posición con las piernas levantadas.

Light se había desecho en preocupación, ignorando por completo a su propia erección, corriendo al baño y trayendo consigo toallas calientes para ponérselas en la pierna. Actuando como todo un Florence Nightingale, Light al ver su cara entre mortificación y malestar, le dijo que no se preocupara, de que era normal a su edad y estilo de vida.

¡A su edad!

Y ahora una cana ¿Qué vendría después? ¿Diabetes? ¿Artritis?

¿Disfunción eréctil?

¡Oh! el contemplar aquellas posibilidades le dolían en el alma. Light no quiso tener relaciones sexuales el resto de la semana luego de aquel lamentable episodio, excusándose en que mejor no tentaran a la suerte todavía, y haciendo que L se parara de su silla para caminar por lo menos media hora cada día (como si fuera su maldito cachorro).

Y lo peor, lo peor era como Light lo había mirado. Si hubiese sido con burla, habría sido mejor, pero no, su queridísima pareja lo miró con un horror y preocupación que rozaba en la piedad. _Lástima_.

Entre más oscuros eran sus pensamientos, más depresivo se iba poniendo, mirando con traición al cabello que traía en manos.

Por lo menos Light no está acá, pensó decaído, recordando que Light se encontraba visitando a su familia a esa hora. Decidieron pasar las fiestas de fin de año en Japón, aprovechando que no habían tomado un caso interesante en meses, así que L sugirió que volvieran a la tierra natal de Light, hospedándose nuevamente en el edificio que había mandado a construir.

Volviendo al momento, el problema no era de vanidad. L sabía bien que no estaría ganando algún concurso de belleza en el futuro. Pero cuando tu alma gemela es como un jodido modelo de pasarela, un poco de inseguridad es inevitable.

Claro que sabía que los fundamentos para su relación se sostenían encima de su mutua inteligencia, curiosidad, obsesividad e hijoputismo. Entre todo aquello (más otros factores más cursis y sentimentales), se hallaba la base para el haber durado casi media década juntos.

Y aunque Light podía resultar ser una reina del drama que rozaba la pulcritud y buena voluntad, en el fondo raramente era superficial (ergo, el hecho de que estuviera con él, su príncipe sapo), su interés hacia L nunca se disminuía por las ojeras, la horrible postura, los labios finos y planos y los ojos de búho. No, a Light, L sabía, no le importaba su apariencia.

¿Entonces por qué demonios lo estaba evitando?

Ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión. Poco después del incidente en el dormitorio, Light comenzó sospechosamente a hacerse invisible.

A pesar de que trabajaban juntos, ambos tenían sus rutinas y Light se había desvirtuado de la suya. Al principio L lo atribuyó a su estadía en Japón, con Light poniéndose al día con su vida de acá.

Pero luego, recordando que Light era un bastardo solitario y sin amigos, L quedó con la duda. No era posible que su pareja estuviera tanto tiempo en la casa de su familia, o, por horrible que fuera, donde sus ex novias.

_Hecho:_

Light se levantaba a las ocho de la mañana. Realizaba su rutina mañanera y a las 9:30 hacia una ronda de investigación como Danueve, siguiéndole a las 12:30 una como Erald Colt hasta las 3:30 cuando almorzaba. A las 4, se dedicaba a los casos que habían llamado su atención y a las 6 decidía ir a molestar a L (o en sus palabras, "acompañar"), ver si había comido algo sano como Wammy le había indicado, revisar las notas que traía a ver si se le había pasado algo o inmiscuirse simplemente. Ya a las 7:30, decidiendo que merecían un descanso, lo sacaría de su concentración para arrastrarlo a que a) jugaran tenis en el gimnasio tachado o b) trotaran. A las 9 de la noche, Light ya estaba consumiendo alguna forma de entretención (L se había dado cuenta de que Light era adicto a las películas de fantasía y ciencia ficción viejas y tenía un cariño por aquellas con personajes alados), y a las 10, cuando L decidiera magnánimamente reunirse con él en la cama que compartían, bueno, más ejercicio físico esta vez de índole sexual.

_Hecho:_

Light se había desviado de su amada rutina. Una semana después del incidente, Light comenzó a salir del edificio a las 3:30, volviendo a eso de las 6, como si fueran las 4, siguiendo con los casos que le llamaron la atención, e ignorando por completo la sección de ir a molestar a L. Su tiempo juntos se había resumido a Light diciéndole que se parara y caminara media hora y finalmente, Light en la cama, dormido como el zombie que se ponía al cerrar los ojos, dejando a L con su mano como única compañía.

L solo podía concluir frente a esto, que su maldito calambre había espantado a Light. Quizás éste se dio cuenta de que en realidad había juntado su vida con la de un insomne adicto al azúcar, feo, siete años mayor que él, y quien estaba cruzando el final de su juventud.

L frunció el ceño, sus labios formando un patético puchero. Tiró la hebra blanca al suelo, pisándola con desprecio.

Podría pedirle a Wammy ayuda. Decirle que siguiera a Light. Pero sabía que Wammy se negaría, poniendo esa cara de triste resignación, diciéndole que Light era un adulto y merecía su privacidad.

Podría contactar a alguien para que hiciera su trabajo sucio.

(Una pequeña parte de su cabeza le sugirió que tal vez podría hablarlo con Light, pero L la cayó escuetamente).

No, Light era demasiado importante como para delegar el trabajo. L tendría que hacerlo, él mismo seguiría a Light.

-••~~~•••~~~••-

-Qué –dijo Light, rompiendo el silencio (y unos diez minutos de L con sus ojos pegados a su perfil), girando su silla frente a los monitores y dedicándole una mirada intensa.

L se llevó el pulgar a la boca, pensando en qué decir-. Hoy te ves particularmente atractivo, Light-kun –comentó, recorriendo con la vista el cuerpo sentado del otro-, ¿acaso no puedo maravillarme ante los pequeños regalos de la vida?

Light solo lo miró, con esa clara expresión de no comprarle nada de lo que vendía, pero L no se inmutó.

-Bien –refunfuñó Light luego de unos minutos más de ese tenso standoff, parándose y sacándose el polvo imaginario de los pantalones-, tengo cosas que hacer, mi padre quiere hablar conmigo.

-¿Irás a tu casa, entonces? –preguntó, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

Light cabeceó sin mirarlo, comenzando a caminar hacia el dormitorio, seguramente a arreglarse para salir.

L fingió volver a trabajar, moviendo el mouse sobre algunos archivos que ya había revisado. Cuando escuchó a Light volver a su lado, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla y un "nos vemos después", esperó un momento hasta asegurarse de que se hubiese ido, para levantarse e ir a prepararse.

Caminando rápidamente hacia el dormitorio que compartían, buscó debajo de la cama esas malditas zapatillas de trote que Light le había obligado a tener cerca. Poniéndose un apático par de calcetines blancos, y luego los zapatos, se miró al espejo, notando que con el clima invernal necesitaría más ropa.

Suspiró mientras abría uno de los clósets, dando gracias a que Light fuese un obsesivo compulsivo de su misma altura. Con eso sacó uno de los abrigos colgados, de color negro para pasar desapercibido, le agregó una bufanda, también de tonalidad oscura y unos guantes de lana.

Volvió a mirarse al espejo, notando esta vez que su cabello lo hacía ver como algún espantapájaros sobre abrigado. Miró al techo en lástima y caminando hacia las perchas de Light buscó un gorro que le cubriera la cabeza.

Satisfecho, tomó su celular activando el GPS que le tenía puesto a Light, y salió nuevamente hacia la sala encontrándose con Wammy quien le dedicó una mirada poco impresionada.

L tragó saliva, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo-. Saldré a tomar un poco de aire.

-Hay menos 5 grados Celsius –contestó el hombre, arreglando unos potes con flores con toda la calma del mundo y no como si lo hubiese pillado in fraganti.

-Tú mismo me dices que debo relajarme un poco más –dijo, moviéndose hacia la salida.

Y fingiendo que los ojos de Wammy no estaban pegados a su espalda, salió del edificio.

-••~~~•••~~~••-

L no tenía una opinión negativa de la familia de Light. Soichiro era un hombre decente, trabajador que amaba a su hijo por sobre todas las cosas. Sachiko era una esposa y ama de casa excepcional, con un gran cariño por su familia y finalmente Sayu, era una chica normal, extrovertida quien pensaba que Light era lo más cool del mundo.

Aunque cuando Light decidió irse a vivir fuera del país, abandonar sus estudios y comenzar a trabajar para él ("contigo, no para ti, Ryuuzaki"), no había tenido el mejor recibimiento de sus decisiones por parte de Soichiro. O por lo menos no después de enterarse de que su hijo y ex empleador serían más que simples compañeros de trabajo.

L había tenido que dar la cara entonces, claro que a través de la magia del internet y un monitor, aclarándole a Soichiro de que no se había aprovechado de su hijo, que no, que no lo había seducido cuando aún era un sospechoso, que no lo había obligado a participar en actividades ilícitas, y un sin número de otras acusaciones que habían terminado con un Light con el rostro escarlata de tanta vergüenza y furia, unas cuantas exclamaciones de "¡papá, soy un adulto!", hasta que finalmente la familia Yagami había aceptado el que no tendrían niños por parte del primogénito.

Desde aquello, ya habían pasado cuatro años, en los que Light, haciendo eco de su madurez y sentimentalismo había tratado de arreglar su relación familiar, visitándolos en fechas festivas, hablando con ellos por videoconferencias y prestándose para escuchar las palabrerías de su hermana menor. Como en el momento, en un tranquilo café en Tokio, al aire libre, aprovechando de que había dejado de nevar la noche antes.

L, sentado de espaldas a los hermanos (y como una persona normal y no un simio involucionado, como Light le decía), tapado gracias a un tipo al medio de sus mesas y sentado detrás de su silla que parecía ser un luchador de sumo, prestaba atención a la conversación utilizando el audífono que se había encargado de ponerle al sweater de Light después de que éste se había entrado a duchar en la mañana.

Sentado, y fingiendo estar muy interesado en el periódico que tenía en sus manos, trató de ignorar la ilógica conversación de Sayu, maravillándose en la paciencia que tenía Light para prestarle atención (L sabía que era pésimo en eso de relacionarse, por algo cuando iba a Wammy's House todos terminaban con depresión).

-… Y yo le dije "No, Mako-chan, él no está interesado, déjalo ir".

-Eso fue muy bueno de ti.

-Gracias, Light –L escuchó una suave risa proviniente de la Yagami más joven. Querría darse vuelta y mirar la escena, pero, tratando de pasar desapercibo, siguió en su posición actual.

-Papá ha estado tan contento de que hayas venido a vernos –L abrió bien los ojos, sintiendo que por fin la trivial conversación iría hacia las partes que le interesaban.

-No es para tanto –dijo Light con ese tono de falsa modestia y honesta modestia que ante cualquier persona podía pasar como si nada.

-¡No mientas! –rió Sayu-, papá está emocionado de que hayas conocido a Mikami-san, dice que es un tipo muy eficiente y decente.

¿Mikami-san? Pensó L, bajando el periódico y mirando hacia la deriva, sus piernas automáticamente subiéndose para quedar sentado en su posición habitual. ¿Quién demonios era Mikami-san? Light no le había hablado de nadie que se apellidaba así.

-… Es simpático, sí –continuaba Light-, pero tú conoces a papá y sabes como soy yo, no cambiaré mi opinión con respecto a mi futuro laboral.

-Pero Light, si estuvieras en el NPA estarías viviendo más cerca de nosotros.

¡¿Qué?! En su momentáneo asombro, L sin querer movió sus piernas hacia adelante, chocando con el pilar de la mesa y haciendo peligrar el equilibrio de la silla, por lo que usando su inteligencia y para detener su obvia caída, movió los brazos en el aire tratando de afirmarse de algo frente a la inminente realidad de tocar el suelo, tomando al fin algo duro con lo que asirse, pero fallando y tirando al final, tanto su silla como ese algo duro, al cemento.

L abrió los ojos luego de caer, golpeándose la cabeza en las patas de la silla, y por un momento vio pasar toda su vida frente a sus ojos al notar que aquel algo duro, que estaba precisamente cayendo en ese infinito segundo, era el luchador de sumo sentado en la silla de espaldas a él. Solo pudo pensar "ouch" al recibir al hombre encima.

-¡Oh, qué vergüenza! –escuchó decir a Sayu-, yo moriría si me pasara algo así.

-No seas así, Sayu, el pobre hombre no puede ni respirar.

Y tratándose de Light Yagami buen samaritano, L se encontró con los ojos color miel del susodicho cuando éste se acercó para ayudarlo a levantarse.

El pobre hombre víctima de la torpeza de L, manteniendo un rostro rojo, solo se excusó con incomodidad (ignorando que la culpa de todo había sido de L) y volvió a sentarse en otra silla, haciendo como si los últimos cinco minutos no hubiesen pasado, guardándose el trauma del momento en su alma, algo que recordaría para toda su vida (pero, siendo esta no su historia, a nadie le importó).

-¡Ryuuzaki! –gritó Sayu, rompiendo el intenso choque de miradas al que lo había sometido Light al reconocerlo-, no creí verte en un lugar así –lo saludó la joven, estirando una mano para ayudar a levantarlo (porque al ver su identidad, Light abandonó todo intento de buen samaritano, dejándolo en el piso para que continuara su interpretación de una estrella de mar).

-¡Sí! –exclamó Light con una sonrisa encantadora-, quien diría que nos encontraríamos los tres, en este pequeño café.

-Quién lo diría –repitió L, volviendo a sentarse, esta vez en la mesa de los jóvenes, luego de que Sayu lo llevara hacia allá-. Creí bueno para mí salir a caminar.

-Y justo nos encontraste –sonrió la Yagami más joven-, me alegra el ver a mi cuñado preferido, a veces creo que Light te tiene escondido por ahí.

Light puso los ojos en blancos, su expresión favorita-. Te he dicho que Ryuuzaki es una persona ocupada.

-Aun así, hermano, podrían venir ambos a cenar a casa, estoy segura de que mamá amaría darte de comer, Ryuuzaki –le dijo con un guiño.

Y L, imaginándose aquella situación, aquel infierno del que no sería parte (ya había probado su seriedad en su relación luego de la horrible interrogación de Soichiro, no se metería en la boca del lobo de nuevo), solo dijo-. Estoy tan ocupado.

Light lo miró con disimulo y L sintió su cuerpo congelarse, notando en aquella mirada toda la maldad vengativa que poseía su pareja, sabiendo de que una palabra de Light podría arruinarlo todo.

Pero pareció que Light captó su imagen de sacrificio humano, porque solo suspiró, negando con la cabeza-, no creo que sea posible Sayu –y con un puchero dirigido a su hermana, agregó-, y haces sonar como si no bastara con tener mi presencia.

Sayu rió, golpeando con suavidad el hombro de Light-, no seas tonto, por supuesto que amamos el tenerte en la casa.

Un ringtone pop sonó desde el bolso de la joven-. ¡Es Mako-chan! –dijo Sayu, sacando el teléfono y comenzando a tipear rápidamente, dejando a los dos genios en un combate visual.

Los ojos de Light decían claramente "pero qué demonios" mientras que las cejas casi no existentes de L respondían "tenemos que conversar".

-Tendré que irme –Sayu los sacó de su silenciosa conversación-, pero nuestra conversación no está terminada, Light, yo sé que papá aún te quiere convencer –y diciendo eso se despidió con la rapidez de una joven recién en sus veinte que tiene mejores cosas que hacer.

L miró el deplorable estado del periódico que había fingido estar leyendo.

-Por lo menos saliste vestido acorde al clima –fue todo lo que dijo Light, quitándole el diario y cualquier excusa para ignorar la situación.

L hizo un mohín, odiando encontrarse atrapado-, Light-kun no es dueño de Tokio.

Light lo miró serio hasta que una sonrisa estalló en su bello rostro-, Ryuuzaki, te atrapé con las manos en la masa. Nada de lo que digas te puede salvar –y diciendo eso llamó a uno de los camareros para que le trajeran la cuenta.

Si existía algo que L odiaba más que ser atrapado, era a un Light que sabía que tenía razón.

-••~~~•••~~~••-

El viaje de regreso se hizo rápido.

Si había algo en lo que podía confiar en su relación con Light, era de la poca existencia de situaciones incómodas (eso de haber estado encadenados juntos y vivir situaciones al límite, tenía sus ventajas), así que salvo la sonrisa satisfecha de Light por sentirse superior, y la manera en la que L arrastraba las piernas al caminar como el horrible perdedor que era, todo lucía normal.

Wammy solo les dio una mirada al verlos llegar, notando sus temples anímicos y decidiendo irse a otra parte para evitarse el malestar.

-Espiándome –dijo Light como si retomara una conversación, luego de depositar su abrigo, gorro, guantes y bufanda en las perchas al lado de la puerta de la sala-, espiándome –repitió, caminando y sentándose cansadamente en el sillón que mantenían frente a los computadores.

"Mmm", contestó L, sacándose toda la parafernalia invernal que traía puesta y dejándola caer por todas partes.

-La pregunta es ¿por qué?

L caminó hacia la mesa que contenía su té, sirviéndose una taza pequeña y agregando suficiente azúcar como para el día-, Light-kun me interesa, solo quería saber sobre sus actividades.

Light lo miró incrédulo-, por dios, ¿se supone que debo encontrar eso romántico?

L se sentó en su sillón favorito, frente a Light-, la pregunta, mejor dicho, es ¿por qué quiere tu padre que entres al NPA?

"Touché" parecían decir los ojos de Light, haciendo que éste suspirara y se llevara las manos a la cara-, no es nada –contestó-, desde que se jubiló, mi padre ha tratado de buscarse un nuevo hobby y me ha estado tratando de convencer de que entre al cuerpo policíaco. Pero sabe que estoy bien así, que me gusta lo que hago.

"Mmm" volvió a decir L, sabiendo cuanto le molestaba a Light. Quería preguntarle quien era Mikami-san, pero sabía que el mostrar sus cartas tan pronto era peligroso.

El rostro de Light seguía suspicaz-, hay más que no me estás diciendo, L, te conozco –se estiró, moviendo sus manos por encima de su cabeza, haciendo que su camisa se levantara y dejara a la luz unos centímetros de la piel de su abdomen.

L miró. Light con los ojos cerrados no se percató, aliviando a L de que Light lo atrapara de nuevo-, ¿no me preguntarás otra vez? –inquirió L, terminándose su té y depositando la taza en la mesa de centro.

-Mmm –dijo Light, claramente imitándole-, no –contestó al final, dándole una sonrisa juguetona-, no sé qué es lo que estás tramando, L, pero supongo que me divertiré pillándote –y diciendo eso se levantó dirigiéndose a los computadores para trabajar.

L también se levantó camino a la cocina para buscar algún pastel, pensando en cómo proceder desde aquí. Light estaría más paranoico que de costumbre, fijándose en todo lo que hacía. Tendría que averiguar más sobre aquel Mikami, y sobre aquella propuesta del NPA. Su posible futuro juntos dependía de esto.

Pero primero, pastel.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> La primera parte de un twoshot, espero que les haya gustado :D Lo más probable es que a inicios de la próxima semana suba la segunda parte y final. Estoy abierta a cualquier prompt con Light sin recuerdos de Kira, o algún AU :D

¡Ay, gente! Creo que me he pasado muchos años fuera de acá, no entiendo cómo se contestan los reviews anónimos (antes te dejaban un e-mail, pero ahora aparecen así no más :C)

Wendy: ¡Muchas gracias por los saludos! Y sí, espero terminar las otras historias en un futuro ;)

Denver: Tengo la mente seca de prompts también, así que no te preocupes xD

Y no, no creo que los escriba juntos si se trata de Kira!Light, a quien además siempre he visto como asexual sin interés en el amor más allá de como herramienta manipulativa. El porqué de esto, a pesar de que son mi OTP a través de aire, mar y fuego, es debido a que no creo en la posibilidad de que estén juntos y felices, menos en que L compre la idea de Kira o que Light sacrifique su utopía por L. Ambos son unos bastardos egoístas e infantiles, y no creo siquiera que Light pudiera sentir amor, el deathnote atrofió cualquier capacidad para amar que pudo tener, y teniendo en cuenta cuanto sacrificio hizo (empezando por el hecho mismo de que sacrificó todo su ethos para poder vivir consigo mismo hasta volverse un monstruo) no puedo ver una forma IC en donde decida no matar a L. Y de L, bien, L es más pragmático y no está atado a la justicia o a ideales como Light, pero aun así no lo veo decidiendo por amor y no por razón, podría tal vez comprar el que le perdone la vida, pero esto lo terminaría destruyendo también, a menos que Light olvidara sus recuerdos.

Mmm, creo que existen como tres fics que me han vendido más o menos este escenario, pero ninguno es feliz o está completo completo :/

A lo mejor si se trata de Light al momento de recuperar sus recuerdos, podría ver algo así, en el shock mental de aquello, quizás una duda, o la personalidad original… pero es tan poco el tiempo entre tener el deathnote en manos y matar a L, que esta parte tendría que alargarse, y con la regla falsa de los 13 días, es difícil.


	3. Los Separe parte 2

**Porqué yo, Kira**

_(...Los separe)_

* * *

><p>Teru Mikami, fiscal de distrito, veintisiete años, 182 centímetros de altura. Trabajando en la fiscalía de la NPA desde hacía tres años gracias a una pasantía, y convirtiéndose en uno de los mejores procuradores de los últimos años.<p>

L se mordió el pulgar, mirando una foto de perfil del hombre. Light se encontraba almorzando con sus padres, por lo que aprovechó el momento para averiguar más sobre aquel hombre al que Soichiro encontraba tan decente y trabajador.

L giró su cabeza, tratando de mirar de todos los ángulos la foto. Claramente este tal Mikami parecía ser una versión más joven y estilosa que él.

¿Por qué podría estar el mayor de los Yagami tan interesado en que Light se hiciera amigo de este tipo? Después de todo lo que le costó aceptar que él y Light eran más que simples mejores amigos, no podía entender porque Soichiro le estaría buscando otra pareja a su hijo, una más acorde con sus parámetros.

Pero podría ser.

Leyó nuevamente los datos que tenía del fiscal, pensando que tendría que seguir de nuevo a Light pero esta vez tendría que asegurarme de que éste fuera a a) hablar con su padre, o b) juntarse con este Mikami.

Desde su casual encuentro con los hermanos Yagami en el café y el desafío de Light con saber qué planeaba, que su relación nuevamente había entrado en aquella etapa de competencia (para personas como ellos era algo bastante común, competir en casos, competir en juegos, competir en la cama, competir en general). Light siempre lo miraba con aquella maldita cara de saber algo que él no, fingiendo inocencia bajo la presencia de Wammy.

Claro que podría preguntarle de nuevo, ¿Qué quiere tu padre? ¿Realmente no quieres entrar al NPA después de que éste fuera tu trabajo ideal por años? ¿En serio eres feliz conmigo?

Pero viendo lo cursis que se iban poniendo las preguntas, se las guardaba. No, pensó frustrado, lo que necesito es un confidente. Por la cabeza le pasó toda la gente que conocía personalmente, con algún grado de confianza superior como para que le hayan visto la cara alguna vez. Alguien con quien pudiera hablar sobre sus problemas _amorosos_.

¿Wammy? No, suficiente tenía con las miradas de reproche del hombre. Además era lo más cercano a una figura paterna (moriría si se enterara de que Wammy no nació teniendo bigotes y canas y que alguna vez fue un hombre viril y enamorado).

¿Roger? Jesús, el viejo odiaba todo. No.

¿Sus seudo herederos? Near lo miraría como un puzzle particularmente atractivo, digno de un buen experimento social (y teniendo en cuenta que el adolescente era aún peor socialmente, L no tomaría ningún consejo de él con seriedad). Mello, en solo pensar en referirse a Mello con este tema le daban ganas de bofetearse la cara; no, el chico estaba menos cuerdo que una cabra, con graves problemas de manejo de ira y aún creía que Light lo había engañado de una forma con el fin de robarse su título. Ni hablar de Matt, si quería apatía y burlas, mejor pedía consejos en internet.

Wedy y Aiber eran empleados, sería muy poco profesional contactarse con ellos sobre una materia tan trivial.

Y ahí se acababa la lista.

Mmm.

Esto solo dejaba ver lo muy interdependiente que era de Light que además de amante era mejor amigo, rival, cómplice y un sinfín de otros trabajos. Si no se tratara de él, lo más probable es que este problema lo resolvieran juntos.

Podía imaginarse a Light hablándole sobre esto: "No L, lo que pasa es que eres un paranoico posesivo y odias no ser el centro de atención de todos", sí, y con los brazos cruzados y esa expresión de sabiduría que le copió a su padre, "L, estás pasando por una crisis de edad, pronto te comprarás otro auto y me cambiarás por una modelo más joven y rubia", con sarcasmo en su voz.

Light.

Jugó con los terroncitos de azúcar que tenía formados en un castillo, pensando en Light y en lo mucho de un idiota enamorado que parecía ser. Light se burlaría tanto si pudiera estar en su cabeza (o tal vez no, tal vez lo miraría con aquella preciosa sonrisa que L amaba, esa que no mostraba lo dientes, que solo levantaba un poco la comisura de sus labios pero que hacía que sus ojos brillasen y… Jesús, tenía un problema).

Mmm.

Tenía que volver al punto de inicio, antes de ponerse a pensar en la corta vida social que poseía (después de todo, muy poco interés tenía en ampliarla).

Quizás hablar con Soichiro sería más fácil, pero eso sería pasar a llevar a Light y eso traería horribles consecuencias. Sacarle la información a Sayu podría ser fácil también, pero pasaría lo mismo que con Soichiro.

No, estaba claro que lo único lógico que podía hacer era espiarlo.

-••~~~•••~~~••-

-Estás actuando muy extraño –le comentó Light poco después de salir del baño. Su cabello aún estaba mojado, por lo que el joven estaba secándoselo con una toalla, sus pijamas con ositos sonrientes (un regalo de su hermana) lucían tan raros como siempre.

-Soy una persona muy extraña, Light-kun –respondió sin mirarle, sentado en la cama con las rodillas levantadas, una tablet en una de sus manos y una galleta en la otra.

-No seas literal, sabes a que me refiero –y viendo que L estaba a punto de poner su pocillo de galletas en el colchón, prosiguió-, y ni pienses en poner eso ahí, llenarás todo de migas. Para eso tienes la mesa a tu lado.

-Light-kun es tan mandón –se quejó en voz baja, levantando la vista para seguir a Light, quien estaba volviendo al baño para secarse el pelo con un secador. Si no fuera porque realmente le gustaba tocar los suaves cabellos en la cabeza de su pareja, estaría burlándose del ritual de ésta.

-Estás ocultándome algo –Light volvió, finalmente listo, levantando las frazadas de su lado de la cama para acostarse, tomando el libro que estaba leyendo en el momento-, no creas que no me he dado cuenta –terminó, acomodándose bien en su lado y dirigiéndole una ceja arqueada como para enfatizar su punto.

L se quedó con la galleta a mitad de camino, fingiendo concentración-, soy L, ocultar cosas es mi pasatiempo.

Light no cambió la expresión de su rostro, pero L llevaba viviendo suficiente tiempo con él para saber que lo importante eran sus ojos, y en estos momentos lucían con una intensa ferocidad.

-¿Sabes que lo del otro día no va en serio, no? –dejó el libro en su mesa, girándose para verlo a la cara-, es solo otro de nuestros juegos.

Era el momento indicado para saber lo que quería, para preguntarle si se estaba imaginando una crisis inexistente, o si realmente Light lo estaba evitando por algo serio.

-¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo en la casa de tus padres? -finalizó la pregunta y supo que la formuló de mal modo, ah, pero el orgullo, que cosa más fea.

-¿Qué? –Light lo miró con una cara de 'qué mierda' (lamentablemente para L, era una faceta que conocía bien)-, ¿Por qué son mi familia? ¿Por qué no los veo hace años?

L dejó la tablet en su mesa, llevándose las manos a las rodillas-, no estoy juzgando aquello, solo me parece curioso que estés todos los días por allá cuando sé por tu propia boca lo mucho que te aburre.

Fueron unos pequeños segundos, pero suficiente tiempo para que L viera en los ojos de Light pánico, aquel que demostraba siempre que lo había atrapado. Pero claro que Light siendo quien era, puso los labios en una línea de molestia, replicándole-, los he extrañado. Nada de otro mundo.

Pero L ya tenía prueba de que sus conjeturas no eran meras asunciones producto de mucho tiempo libre y frustración sexual. No, Light sí estaba ocultándole algo, algo relacionado con sus frecuentes visitas a la casa de su familia, donde la lógica solo apuntaba a conversaciones con su padre.

¿Sobre el NPA? ¿Sobre Mikami?

¿Sobre él, L?

Su debate visual llegó a su conclusión con un gran y dramático suspiro de Light, tan falso como el repentino sueño que supuestamente le bajó, haciendo que se girara acurrucándose en las frazadas y diciéndole buenas noches.

L tomó la última galleta del pote, se la llevo a la boca y la mordió con fuerza.

-••~~~•••~~~••-

Y bien, los detalles que vienen a continuación se remontan al último día, al armaggedon, al momento definitivo.

Con la habitación preparada para la velada romántica perfecta. Perfectamente compuesta por Wammy, con una mesa y dos sillas perfectas, un mantel perfecto, velas, flores, y vino por supuesto.

Perfecto.

Perfecto para la propuesta matrimonial que tiene como último recurso. Es después de todo, a lo que apuntan todos los expertos en crisis románticas (fuera de charlas de pareja o terapia y otras de esas cosas).

¿Oh, pero cómo llegó aquí L?

Para eso había que remontarse al inicio de la semana, cuando cayó en su posesión una carta de Teru Mikami dirigida a Light. Y para qué entrar en detalles, solo bastaba decir que aquella carta merecía estar en un maldito dorama cursi de pacotilla.

"_En el poco tiempo que he podido conocerte, has inspirado un nuevo amanecer en mí"_, ¿Quién hablaba así?, _"No entendía realmente lo que era justicia hasta que escuche tus palabras, tu idealismo me ha hecho volver a creer"_, por dios. _"Si me dejaras ver la inteligencia en tus ojos, podrías lograr que mi vida se iluminara para siempre"_.

¿Quién se creía este tipo?

La maldita carta (y quién enviaba cartas hoy en día, existía el internet), L la encontró entre las cosas de Light (y no, aunque nadie lo creyera, revisarle los artículos personales como novia celosa no era algo propio, la carta había caído cuando había estado trajinando unos informes de Light).

Una confesión, una declaración de amor.

Pero ese no era el problema, si no el que Light la guardara entre sus cosas. ¿Por qué no la botó? ¿Acaso quería tenerla consigo?

Dos días después de haber leído la misiva, L sacó el tema con sutileza.

-La nueva generación en la fiscalía no es tan incompetente –dijo en aquel tono de alguien que comenta los resultados de un partido.

-A mi padre le gustan –contestó Light mientras tecleaba rápidamente en la base de datos que se traía en mano hace semanas.

L aprovechó de masticar lentamente la cereza en su boca, mientras pensaba en como proseguir-. A ese Mikami le veo futuro.

-A mi padre le agrada.

Jaque mate.

-Tu padre siempre espera lo mejor del sistema.

Light suspiró-, si quieres discutir los méritos del sistema de justicia tradicional versus tu tipo de vigilantismo legal, tendrá que ser en otro momento.

No, el tema se está desviando-, me refería a que tu padre tiene confianza en Mikami.

-¿Mikami? –Light frunció el ceño-, supongo. Algo me ha hablado de él, y hace unos días me encontré con él por petición de papá.

Bingo.

-Oh –murmuro con fingida sorpresa, girando su silla giratoria para acercarse al otro-, ¿y qué te pareció?

-Es inteligente, idealista, un poco obsesivo –Light no le prestó atención, manteniendo los ojos en la pantalla-, creo que tiene el corazón en el lugar correcto.

-¿Y lo volverás a ver?

Light por fin se giró, parando el incesante tecleo-. ¿Qué es esto, un interrogatorio? Tal vez me reúna con él de nuevo, tiene unos puntos interesantes sobre Japón que no había pensado detenidamente.

-Mmm.

Oh no.

Aquello había sido. No los cumplidos, que Light era lo bastante mariposa social como para saber lanzarlos sin dificultad, y era lo bastante buen hijo para seguir un pedido de su padre. Pero creer que alguien hacía un buen punto significaba que creía que ese alguien era capaz de procesar lógicamente información, y para L quien se consideraba un versado en el idioma de Light, sabía muy bien que aquello era parte del paquete que el joven encontraba atractivo en una persona.

El que Light hubiese tocado el tema con tanta naturalidad podía ser otro signo, admitir abiertamente que esperaba juntarse de nuevo con el abogado.

Dos días después de llegar a esas conclusiones, L recurrió al internet.

Y claramente la respuesta estaba en un gran gesto romántico, ¿Y qué más romántico que una propuesta matrimonial? Millones de vistas en Youtube podían afirmar aquello.

El resto fue trabajo de Wammy, mirándolo con el rostro totalmente impasible y sin comentarios.

Convencer a Light a que viniera a las cuatro de la tarde al piso ya preparado, había sido un tanto dificultoso.

(-¿Para qué?

-¿Por qué todo tiene que tener un propósito, Light-kun?

-Porque eres un bastardo pragmático, L, y no entiendo porque quieres tomarte la tarde cuando (a menos que estés deprimido), nunca quieres descansar.

-Siempre hay una primera vez. Y creí sensible de mi parte querer pasar tiempo juntos.

-Ya.

-Así es).

Pero nada que L no pudiera resolver.

-••~~~•••~~~••-

Así que ahora se encontraba ahí, listo con el discurso.

Apretó la caja que traía en el bolsillo del pantalón (comprada por internet también), la apretó aún más cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió, dejando entrar a Light Yagami.

El joven miró el lugar, la mesa, la silla y la decoración. Las velas de color rosado destellaban. El vino estaba destapado, listo para servir. Light pasó sus ojos por todo, entre lo que estaba la torpe figura de L, tratando de pararse recto y a la vez lucir cómodo.

-Qué demonios -soltó.

-Light-kun –dijo L, moviendo su mano en afán de que Light se acercara, haciendo que éste moviera sus pies como marioneta sin vida-, sé que esto podría llegar como una sorpresa.

-L.

El detective, con Light ya al frente, tomó aquello como señal y cayó con una rodilla al suelo-, Light Yagami –comenzó para ser rudamente interrumpido.

-¡Oh, por dios! –gritó Light, mirando el techo, como si le preguntara a una fuerza superior cómo era esta su vida y cómo había llegado ahí.

L siguió, ignorando el dramático comportamiento del más joven-. Nuestros destinos se unieron por coincidencia, pero nuestros corazones eligieron estar juntos.

Light, con los ojos abiertos como platos, cayó de rodillas frente a L, tomándolo de los hombros como si fuera a realizar un exorcismo-. L, no, solo no.

Pero L continúo, moviendo con un poco de dificultad su mano debido al fuerte agarre de Light, llevándola a su bolsillo derecho y sacando la preciosa y pequeña caja, abriéndola y dejándosela ver a Light como si se tratara de un tesoro (o un sacrificio humano)-. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Light Yagami?

Incluso con la boca abierta como pescado, Light era la persona más atractiva que L había encontrado. Lo vio cerrar los ojos, tragar saliva y como si se hubiera recompuesto, abrir la boca-: ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

-Contestar con una pregunta es de mala educación –dijo L, como en autopiloto, su mano aún con la caja y el anillo abierto.

Light se llevó la palma a la cara-. Por favor, estamos en Japón y el matrimonio homosexual es ilegal –y al ver a L abriendo la boca, continúo-, y sé sobre los países en donde sí es legal. Pero esto ha salido de la nada, por dios, L, qué significa todo este horrible show –preguntó al final, sus ojos incrédulos mirando el lugar, los adornos, hasta caer en L.

-Llevamos cinco años juntos, y hemos pasado por mucho –respondió, su voz más baja mientras guardaba la caja, parándose por fin-, a estas alturas, creí que sabías cuanto es mi afecto hacia ti.

-No se trata de eso –dijo Light, levantándose también y sacándose el polvo invisible de sus pantalones negros-, pero tú mismo me comentaste una vez que no creías en la institución del matrimonio, que con tu vida no valía la pena casarte civilmente ya que no considerabas a ningún país como patria, que—

-Entiendo –L lo interrumpió cortante, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos y mirando hacia la mesa y las velas que aún se mantenían encendidas.

-Oh, L –suspiró Light, dejando caer los hombros, haciendo que L volviera a posar su ojos en él-, ¿alguna vez me he quejado?

-Siempre te quejas por todo, Light-kun.

Light puso los ojos en blanco-. Pero hablo de verdad, sobre nuestra vida en pareja. ¿Qué te lleva a pensar que necesito todo esto? –le inquirió, señalando con los brazos abiertos el escenario.

-Light-kun rechazó mi propuesta matrimonial. Se comporta extrañamente, me evita, y ha comenzado a reunirse con un sujeto que está atraído hacia él.

El más joven se cruzó de brazos-. Ignoraré por esta vez el que, para variar, hayas decidido seguirme. Pero no ignoraré tu falla total como detective, ¿aún no has resuelto el caso?

L lo miró confundido-. Planeas comenzar a trabajar para el NPA.

-Light-kun no planea eso –lo rectificó Light en ese estúpido tono que ponía cuando se burlaba de él y al parecer, viendo la mirada herida y confusa de L, prosiguió-, la navaja de Occam, L.

L dejó de pestañar. Light pasaba el tiempo en su casa, con su padre, con Mikami, ¿qué le estaba tratando decir? La respuesta más simple ¿pero cuál?

Light se llevó una mano al cuello, gesto que L siempre interpretaba como nervios-. No voy a mi casa a visitar solo a mi papá, L. He estado con mi mamá –y, como si fuera un inmenso sacrificio continuó-, estoy tratando de aprender su maldita repostería.

Ahora fue L quien imitó a un pescado, sus grandes ojos abiertos con realización. Por supuesto, a eso se debía la cercanía que Light había entablado con Wammy, yendo a la cocina, sus visitar a su casa. Pero eso no explicaba a Mikami.

Como si le leyera la mente, Light contestó-, Teru-san se ha hecho amigo de mi padre, y tú conoces a mi papá, me sugirió que viera si me podía hacer su amigo mientras estaba en Japón. No tiene nada que ver con tus especulaciones, L, como si pensara dejarte por un abogado.

-Te escribió una carta.

-Oh, por dios, ¿también revisas mis cosas? –Light murmuró un insulto por lo bajo-, creí botarla pero se traspapeló. No hay intenciones detrás de eso, no todo lo que hago las tiene, L.

L cabeceó, dando por dado el punto-. Aun no entiendo la necesidad de secretos.

-Por favor –le replicó molesto Light-, solo cambio un poco mi rutina, no te digo por qué y me acusas de todo esto. Si me hubieras preguntado, te habría contestado con la verdad.

-Touché –admitió L, acercándose a su pareja y tomándole la mano-. ¿Estabas aprendiendo por mí?

Light hizo un mohín de molestia, soltándolo y sentándose en la silla de nuevo él.

-¿Era una sorpresa, Light-kun?

Light puso sus codos en la mesa y recargó su cabeza en la mano, mirando a L con una sonrisa sarcástica-, no –le dijo-, para nada.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho, de todos modos –L también tomó asiento frente a L, encargándose de volver a prender una de las velas de nuevo.

-Soy pésimo –confesó finalmente Light, su rostro resignado-, según mi madre, me falta el arte de la pastelería. No quería que lo supieras, o que me vieras luego de unos de mis intentos fallidos.

L lo observó (sin decirle que sabía bien sobre las rabietas que le daban cuando se frustraba, poniendo esa cara de manía total, así que para qué romperle la ilusión). Light era sin duda el puzle más grande que había encontrado en su vida. Viéndolo ahí, con esa sonrisa simple, su pelo cayéndole en la frente y sus ojos color miel, mostrándole el desnudo afecto que éste sentía, L solo pudo decir-: ¿Por qué?

Light se encogió de hombros, tomando el vino abandonado de la mesa y llevándoselo a los labios, al terminar se los lamió y mirándolo le explicó-: no eres el único con inseguridades –guardó silencio, como si pensara en sus palabras-, las mías son las opuestas. ¿Qué si te das cuenta de que realmente yo soy muy joven para ti? ¿Si mi idealismo te aburre? ¿Qué si _yo_ te aburro? Nunca he querido que nuestra relación se base solo en lo físico, pero luego de lo que ocurrió, tú también comenzaste a evitarme, L. Creí que dándote espacio pasaría, pero solo te pusiste peor, así que pensé en que podría sorprenderte con alguna torta de mi autoría, para subirte el ánimo –Light suspiró, sonriéndole con ironía-, pero luego me empecé a obsesionar porque me salieran perfectas y aquí me ves.

¿Dejar a Light? Era imposible. L no había comenzado a disfrutar realmente de su vida hasta que lo conoció, imaginarse el resto de sus años sin Light le era incalculable. Ridículo.

Light, imaginando su respuesta, volvió a encoger los hombros-, somos unos idiotas.

-Eso se ve.

-Y eres ridículo –siguió Light, riendo un poco-, no puedo creer que como respuesta a la supuesta crisis de pareja que creíste ver, pensaste que lo mejor que podías hacer era pedirme matrimonio.

-Mi plan era que aceptaras, encadenándome (metafóricamente, por supuesto) a ti de por vida. El resto vendría después.

-Por supuesto –respondió con seriedad fingida Light-, tendrías que haberle pedido mi mano a mi padre, tú sabes, vengo de una familia tradicional, con honor y todo.

-Luego de que fueras sospechoso de ser un asesino de masas, abandonaras tus estudios y huyeras del país para vivir conmigo, no creo que Light-kun tenga mucho honor que defender.

Los ojos miel de Light se iluminaron con molestia-. Y con esa clase de afirmación nunca te podrías ganar un "sí".

-Pero Light-kun nunca dijo que no, él solo cambió el tema.

-Estaba implicado aquel no.

-Así no funcionan este tipo de cosas.

Light cerró los ojos y suspiró-, ¿Cómo podría dejarte, L? –preguntó retóricamente, abriendo los ojos y dedicándole una de las más hermosas sonrisas que L le había visto.

Y L, tomando su mano por encima de la mesa y dándole un apretón contestó-: _Ídem_.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Juraba de guata que había subido este capítulo, pero revisando mi cuenta, veo que nunca se subió (FF me mata :C)

Gracias por leer, y si tienen más ideas para este universo, son bienvenidas :D

PD: Seguiré Utopía, pero no me apuren que trabajo lento (pero la seguiré, no me reten xD).


End file.
